You'll be great
by SlyKakashi
Summary: When Naruto and Sakura get back from a rather uneventful day at work, Sakura prepares a special meal. Naruto knew something was different, but it was nothing like he expected.
"Honey, I'm home!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled from the doorway of his home. After the Fourth Great Ninja War the whole village knew of his parents, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, better known as the Yondaime Hokage. With this common knowledge Naruto moved into the Namikaze estate but decided to keep his last name. His goal as Naruto Uzumaki was to become Hokage and marry the lovely Sakura Haruno as Naruto Uzumaki. He wanted to achieve this goal as an Uzumaki. He also mastered his father's teleportation jutsu, originally created by Tobirama Senju, so his only connection with his mother was his last name. As the current Nandaime Hokage stepped into his home, he took of his cape to hang on the hook. While heading over to lay down on the couch he could smell something being baked from the kitchen. Entranced by the smell he changed his direction and walked down the short hallway, covered with a couple of photos ranging of him pulling a prank with Konohamaru on Sakura and Ino, an old and new version of the photo of Team 7.

As he passed the newer version, a smiled formed on his whiskered covered face. Naruto was smiling in his new gear he started to show off after the war. On his right was Sasuke Uchiha, instead of his gray outfit, he had a simple black cloak covering his entire body. In the middle, leaning down forming a peace sign, was the kunoichi of Team 7, Sakura Haruno. She had a slight variation of her usual outfit, minus her newly acquired jonin vest, which everyone in Team 7 had received due to their efforts in the war. Behind them was their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, in his Sixth Hokage gear. What could be seen as a smile was covered by his signature mask.

"I remember it like it was yesterday" a feminine voice behind the blonde said. As Naruto turned around he saw the owner of the voice, it was none other than his wife, Sakura Haruno Uzumaki. She had on a red apron with pink cherry blossoms on the bottom that went down to to her knees. She had her pink hair let down and was wearing the same outfit she wore in the picture under her apron, minus the shinobi essential gear like shurikens.

"I knew I smelled your signature cooking when I got home." the Hokage said, smiling at her wife, lost in her emerald eyes. The same could be said for Sakura. She was staring directly into his cerulean blue eyes. After a minute Sakura realized what was going on and quickly focused on the picture of Naruto and Konohamaru's prank to avoid him noticing her blush.

"I love the look on your face when you blush, even though were married, its still the same beautiful face I fell in love with." Naruto complimented earning another blush. As Sakura walked over Naruto noticed her demeanor change right before she slightly hitting him on the shoulder. Naruto was confused by her random action while Sakura was smiling while walking back to the kitchen.

"What did I do this time Sakura-chan?" he question, making the pouting face that Sakura loved, kind of how her blush was to Naruto. She turned around, her hair slightly swaying, her scent filling the hallway.

"For the prank." she said, pointing a finger at the painting next to Naruto. Naruto was again thrown off, he hadn't pulled pranks in years. Turning around to face where his wife was pointing, he realized what she meant. Giving his signature grin he put his hand behind his neck scratching it.

"Still annoyed about that, huh" the blonde said before following Sakura into the kitchen. As he passed by the entrance the smell that originally had him under its control yet again filled the air. Sakura had been making her very special meal that she only made on special occasions.

"Any reason for this, Sakura-chan, I don't know of anything this worthy recently, right?" he questioned before walking around the mahogany table towards Sakura. He pulled out the chair, allowing her to sit, receiving a nod of gratitude.

"Just sit and enjoy for now, I'll tell you later." the pinkette said before starting her own meal.

As they ate the couple talked about their day. About how Lee came into the hospital with to have his injuries looked at. He had over trained again, like he sometimes does. Him and most of the Konoha 11 only allowed Sakura to treat them, a trend that Naruto proudly started. The day hadn't been very stressful for Naruto as well. Shikamaru had recently proposed to Temari one week ago while on a trip with Naruto to Suna. While there Naruto and Gaara agreed to allow Temari to move to Konoha, so today Naruto had to make it official. Besides these events their days had been pretty laid back. After finishing her meal first, surprisingly, Sakura heading to their bedroom, waiting for Naruto. After his meal was done, Naruto put away his dished before heading to bed as well. Whne he got in their Sakura was already in her pajamas and waited as Naruto changed into his own.

"So Sakura-chan, why did you make that meal?" Naruto asked while laying down in bed, putting his arm around his wife. Sakura however released herself from his grasp and put her hands to his.

"Naruto, remember what we did for our one year anniversary two weeks ago?" the pinkette asked. Naruto remembered that day vividly. It was one of his best days of his life.

"Sakura-chan, you already made that meal for that day."

"Yes, but remember what we did that night?" her face was almost the color of Karin's hair while saying that. Naruto nodded, his face even redder, the same red as an Uzumaki's hair. Naruto and Sakura both were exhausted after that night, especially Sakura since she didn't have Naruto's stamina.

"Well, I found out at the hospital today, I'm...I'm.."she said, stumbling on her words. Naruto's eyes flashed wide open at this.

"Oh my, Sakura-chan are you sick, let me feel you." Naruto said, reaching his hand out. But before it reached her she hit him on the shoulder, a little harder than before.

"No, baka, I'm pregnant. You'll be a father and I'll be a mother." She said with the most genuine smile on her face, rivaling Sai's famous smile. Naruto just stood there in silence. His mouth was agape. Naruto shook his head, processing what she said, and with the speed like Lee's he embraced her.

"I'm so happy, I'm going to be a father. You're going to be a mother." the blonde said while his wife hugged him back.

"I love you Naruto, you'll be a great father."

"I love you Sakura-chan, you'll be a great mother."


End file.
